leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Psychofreak2/Xevren - The Pursuer
Abilities Xevren utilizes a unique barrage system, where his ablities can be cast again at the right timing. Pressing the ability key before or after the given time will not activate the next cast. } |cooldown= } |static= } |customlabel= |custominfo= |cost= } |costtype= } |description= Every ability cast increases by 3% for 4 seconds on last cast. Stacks up to 5. }} | }} |cooldown=8 |static= } |cost= |costtype= } |customlabel= |custominfo= |description= Increases Armor and Magic Resistance when disabled. |leveling= |description2= He slashes in front dealing physical damage and grounding enemies for 1 second in a cone in front. This can only be cast for 1 second after a basic attack. |leveling2= }}}} |static= } |customlabel=Execution Duration |custominfo=0.4 second |cost= |costtype= } |description= Rolls a short distance toward the cursor gaining 100% dodge. His next basic attack within 2 seconds gains bonus physical damage and slows the target for 1.5 seconds or he may cast again within 0.1 to 0.3 second after the ability execution to roll for a second time. |leveling= }}}} } |cooldown=10 seconds |static= } |cost= |costtype= } |customlabel= Execution Duration |custominfo= 0.4>0.2>0.2 second |description= Dashes 425-units toward the cursor dealing damage to enemies passed through. Can be cast three times. Can be cast within 0.1 to 0.25 second after the ability execution. Each additional dash has increased dash speed and reduces the cooldown of Swords Dance by 1 second. |leveling= | }} }}}} } |cost= |costtype= } |customlabel=Duration |custominfo= |description= For the duration,casting an ability renders Xevren immune to crowd control for 0.5 second. Basic attacks and abilities deal additional physical damage that is increased by 3% for every 1% |leveling= |description2=While Moment Stream is active, one lethal strike can be blocked and end the Moment Stream. }}}} Lore After the invasion in Ionia many of the Noxian forces were obliterated either by Ionian hand or as tactical sacrifices. Among those who were defeated was Riven who fell together with both her allies and enemies during a chemical bombardment launched by Singed. As news was passed to Noxian forces, Xevren, Riven's brother, grieved as he found out his beloved sister and fellow Noxian soldier was no more. But with no tears he continued to fulfill his duty to Noxus and follow orders relentlessly and faithfully. After a short time Xevren and other Noxian soldiers were informed about a strong warrior with a broken Rune Blade. The Noxian High Command debated about the issue and came to a conclusion that Riven did not follow the proper decommissioning procedure as she did not die. The Noxian High Command nominated selected soldiers to bring back Riven and let her answer to Noxian law. Knowing that her sister ran away from duty, knowing that her sister discarded who she was, knowing she was alive, Xevren volunteered and quickly challenged any other who accepted the offer. Quotes 'Selection' :*"To serve...to fulfill my task...to bring her back..." 'Movement' :*"I follow" :*"With real strength." :*"As you command." :*"I choose to follow." :*"For Noxus." :*"You can't run away" :*"Don't run away from duty." 'Attacking' :*"Cowards deserve to break." :*"Stand aside weakling!" :*"Answer to Noxus!" :*"A necessary strike." :*"To serve Noxus." 'Taunt' Stabs his blade to the ground and crosses his arms. :*"Shall I cut those stained hands?" :*"Choose your own path...but make sure it doesn't cross mine." :*"See my blade? It is well-conditioned to kill you." 'Taunting near enemy Riven' :*"Only cowards are burdened by their past" :*"Crying over what happened back then? Poor sis" :*"You ran away from who you are. I'm here to take you back." 'Extremely long taunt near enemy Riven' :*"Yes, you saw your allies' lives taken by Noxian weapons, but should that be enough for you to run away like a coward?" :*"Understand that Noxian strength is not determined by sword alone." :*"You are strong! That's why you survived. Those who died were weak. Now tell me, how did that oppose Noxian vision?" 'Taunting near enemy Yasuo' :*"Why run away if what you know is true? :*"Show me your power!" :*"Ugh, you used your blade instead of your brain" 'Extremely long taunt near enemy Yasuo' :*"One mistake after another.....and still you continue to act on your own. Even if you find the killer will your actions be justified?" :*"And there's the guy who thought his own hands are stronger than their law,meh I don't know anything about you or Ionian law anyway."" :*"Here's from me to you: Follow your orders, settle things by the law, and let the law find what's true." 'Upon activating Moment Stream' :*"Without falter." :*"No one shall stop me" 'Upon first Riven encounter' :*"Riven, I've found you." 'Upon killing Riven' :*"Tsk..tsk...tsk" :*"Now...come back." 'Joke' :*"What's broken and can be reforged?...I dunno ask Riven ('__')" :*"My little sister can't be that cute." Category:Custom champions